The invention relates to sailboarding and more specifically to an adjustable harness line that a person using the sailboard attaches between themselves and the boom of the sailboard.
In the past various types of harness line have been used while sailboarding. A typical harness consists of a padded vest with a hook in front for lines that you attach to either side of the boom. This padded vest is similar in appearance to a life preserver vest. Another type of harness that won't compress your ribs is the hip harness. It is fitted over the buttocks and hips and this directs the strain to the sturdy hip bone and gives better balance and rig control than chest harnesses.
The harness line is attached to the boom with straps. These straps are positioned between 80 and 90 centimeters apart. These harness lines are fairly heavy and stiff so that they do twist around the boom. the lines must not be too thick so that they can easily be hooked in and out of attachment with the hook of the harness.
The distance that the sailboarder wants to be spaced or extending from the boom sometimes varies depending on the wind conditions. It is at these times it is advantageous to be able to change the length of the harness lines and this has not been previously possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel adjustable harness line for sailboarding that is easily and quickly attachable to a sailboard boom.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel adjustable harness line for a sailboard that is easily lengthened and shortened in accordance with the varying wind conditions while sailboarding.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel adjustable harness line for sailboarding that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel adjustable harness line for sailboarding made of materials than can withstand the corrosion of salt water.